Back to the Future Adventures: Blast to the Past
by Jakk Dion
Summary: Follow Marty and Jennifer in this Adventure in the Back to the Future universe.


Chapter One - "The Reawakening"

June 12, 1986 9:45 AM

Marty was sitting up on the edge of his bed. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. Not due to the heat of the summer morning. No, he had another bad dream, yet again. He had not seen his best friend in almost a year and his dreams were filled with his time travel adventures. He had almost died a few times. No, it was worse. He had almost been completely erased from time itself. Marty could see how time travel could be used as a weapon. It would, in fact, be the most powerful weapon one could have. Marty shook his head slightly. He had to stop thinking of bad thoughts. He had many good things in his life. His parents no longer acted as if they hated one another. His mother had never started drinking. His siblings were better off. In one former time line, his brother Dave had been working at Burger King. No longer flipping burgers, he was now working at a nice company and had already moved out of the house. His sister Linda was still at the house and she was at home, she had many boyfriends now and seemed to be always out. Most importantly to him were two things. His music and his future wife, Jennifer. He knew they were getting married and so did she. They had both gone to the future to save it and had proof that they would be getting married. Marty didn't need a time machine to know they would get married. He loved her very much and she loved him very much. She made him feel better to be alive, to be himself.

In fact, if it hadn't been for her, and the wisdom he had gained from his first time travel adventure with his best friend, he would have never sent in his demo tape to the record company. He always dreamed of being a big rock star. What teen hasn't thought about that? But with his second time adventure, going to the future, his future, he found out that wasn't a huge rock star. Not even a rock star at all. Marty now realized that he probably wouldn't ever become a huge rock star. But he would be glad just to be a good rock band. He smiled to himself when he thought about Jennifer again. She had a summer job this year and was working at some coffee shop. Marty stood up from his bed and walked out of his bedroom.

Marty yawned as he walked into the kitchen. he looked around for some breakfast he could eat. He looked from the cereals to the fridge. Ever since he had gone back to the 1885, his taste in breakfast had changed. He opened the fridge and got out what he would need. He started cooking the bacon first. Marty had never really cooked before. He had once tried to impress Jennifer with his cooking skills, but had managed to burn even the spaghetti noodles. Over the past eight months Marty had cooked bacon quite a lot and was getting good at it now. Once the bacon looked crispy enough, he took them out of the pan and set them on some paper towels, and cracked two eggs into the pan. Marty headed over to the toaster and placed to slices of white bread inside. Soon breakfast was ready and Marty took his plate and sat at the breakfast nook. He picked up his dad's novel, _A Match Made In Space_ and picked up where he last left off. Marty wasn't too much into reading, but his dad was an author after all and Marty was quite interested in what his dad wrote.

Marty took his plate, when he was finished, at set it in the sink. He quickly rinsed it off and set it in the dishwasher. His mom had left him a few instructions. Marty had to do some work around the house this summer, since he wasn't able to find a part time job. Marty looked around the house and decided to himself he'd do the work later. He wanted to go to the lab, which was just Doc Browns garage. Since that day, eight months ago, Marty had been secretly working on the time machine. He knew it was stupid, he was just a kid and his friend was the genius, but still, Marty couldn't help himself. He was justifying this all by telling himself that he wanted to see his friend again, but really, Marty had gotten a little used to time travel. At first, he didn't really like it and he wanted to go home. Maybe that's how it still would be, but he still continued trying to fix it. The car itself was completely useless, but some parts had survived, somewhat. Marty looked around at the lab. The huge amplifier had been fixed. It took quite some time for him to fix it. A small guitar leaned up against the wall near the huge amp. Marty had taken most of the stuff Doc had and moved aside. He had a tarp laying on the parts just in case someone came by the place, but nobody usually did, except Jennifer a few times and his dad George.

Taking the tarp of the parts, Marty went back to work and tried to fix two few parts that weren't completely destroyed. The flux capacitor was surprisingly the least damaged. Apparently, this was the part that channeled the energy to travel through time. Marty felt dizzy almost every time he thought about it too much and right now he wondered if he was an idiot for trying. He was able to fix the time console that told you the present time, the time you had previous been to and the time you want to go to. Marty was thinking on putting this into his truck, maybe not as fancy as the DeLorean, but will still get the job done. Marty walked over to the boombox that he had brought over months earlier and pressed play. Recently, he had been listening to Van Halen. With the music blaring, Marty got to work on the time machine. Marty finally decided that today, he would hook the flux capacitor to a car battery. Maybe the flux capacitor needed power to even turn on. He hooked the jumper cables from the battery to the flux capacitor. He placed the last one one a jumped back as quick as he could.

"Okay, progress. It did not blow up." Marty said aloud and started walking around the parts that now worked.

A few months earlier, Marty had gone to the library to see how to make circuits. The time circuit had burned out and Marty would have to remake it if wanted to time travel, which he wanted to do. He had finally got the package with all the things he needed to do to make it. Apparently, Doc had not kept any blueprints on how to design the time circuits. Marty decided he would have to be careful and follow the design as best as he could. Marty soon got to work and before he knew it, it was almost time for dinner.

"Oh no. Mom is going to be mad." Marty said just finishing up with the first circuit. "I'll have to come back tomorrow. I need to hurry and get back to clean the house."

Marty put a tarp over his work and turned the lights out. He took his skateboard and locked the door. He hopped onto his board and was on his way back home.

* * *

Marty had just gotten home before his parents were back from work and he found that the house was completely clean. He looked around in awe. He really hoped that it wasn't his mom who did this. Last time his mom cleaned up, she deducted ten dollars from his allowance. He was not happy, but even worse, she said it would be more next time.

"Like it?" He heard Jennifer's voice say.

"Wow, thank you."

"Well, I figured you would be late at, "The Lab" and wanted to help." Jennifer said holding Marty's hands in hers. "By the way, you owe me ten dollars."

Marty leaned in to kiss her and then softly said, "You know, you're looking more beautiful each day I see you."

"Aww." Jennifer said with a huge smile an bit her bottom lip. Then she reached forward and kissed Marty. After a few seconds she pulled back. "You still owe me ten dollars though."

"Oh." Marty said acting as if he was bummed out. "That's still cheaper than what my mom would want. She said next time she would up it."

"No worries. I'll clean your house anytime you want. Always for the low price of ten dollars."

"Well, I'll use it to pay for a dinner out tonight." Marty said with his best charming face.

It didn't work.

"Nice try, McFly." Jennifer said quickly kissed Marty's cheek. "But I'm eating dinner with your family tonight."

"Oh?" Marty said looking somewhat worried.

"No need to look so worried, last time was just an accident."

"You were a complete klutz and destroyed dinner and we had to order take-out Chinese food."

"Well, you make it sound as if I had started war." Jennifer said looking hurt. She was better at acting than Marty was. "Your father laughed remember?"

"Yeah and my mother cried." Marty said with a smirk.

"Well, I mean... she had worked hard on making it." Jennifer said thinking about it.

"Yeah, you sure you want to stay for dinner now?"

"Yes. I am very sure." Jennifer said and headed to the kitchen to make some tea. "By the way, do you know what we're having for dinner?"

"I think we were going to have some barbecued food. Hamburgers, hot dogs, chips, potato salad. Stuff like that."

"Oh, I can't wait. Your brother is going to be here also, right?"

"Yeah, he said he'd make an appearance."

"Sounds good. Looks like nothing that I could mess up." Jennifer said looking pleased and continued making her tea. When she was finished and after taking a sip she added. "So, how was your day at work?"

"Good. I got the parts to make the circuit, but I don't know where to put Mr. Fusion. I'm still trying to figure out how that was made. Getting a hold of plutonium will be extremely difficult, plus I have learned from Doc's mistakes. Don't do business with terrorists."

"That's a good idea Marty."

At that moment, George came through the front door with his wife Lorraine following after. "Well, hello kids." George said with a confident smile. "Ready for the barbecue?"

"Marty, would you get the grill from the garage?" Marty's mom asked.

"Sure mom." Marty said and headed towards the garage.

"I'll help." Jennifer said following him.

"I'm sorry, but this is a one man job."

"Well, good thing I'm here. Together, we'll equal one man."

"Marty, will you be needing any ice?" George asked.

"No, dad. I'm good. Come along Jennifer."

"What? Am I your dog?" Jennifer asked and stopped walking before she got to the door.

Marty walked out the door that leads to the kitchen and looked back. "Well, you are loyal."

"Well, thanks."

"Any time, my love." Marty smirked and walked back into the garage to get the barbecue grill.

It was quite a big one and it really would take the both of them to get it out to the backyard. Once they got it there, George had a small table where he had all the food waiting on. Jennifer and Marty also helped set up the table out side. Marty still felt that it was all weird. The past eight months had been quite interesting to him. before Marty had interfered with his parents time line, George had been a complete pushover, his mom was an alcoholic and his parents never did anything together, as if they hated each other. They would have never had a barbecue ever before, but with this slightly altered time line, where his parents were now pretty much opposite of what they each had been, life was finally better for Marty. He smiled and looked at Jennifer and gave her a big hug and the whispered in her ear. "I love you." She smiled back at him and kissed his cheek.

George started to grill the food and Marty watched his mom and Jennifer talk with each other in the kitchen. They were making potato salad and a few other things for the dinner. Marty's brother and sister had not arrived yet. Even Biff said he might come by and Marty was sure he would, but much later in the night. George was halfway finished with cooking when Marty heard his brother and sister arguing through the front door. He couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but he did smile when he realized that not all things changed. His brother and sister soon stopped arguing when their mom had said something to them, where she went to help Lorraine and Jennifer with the food in there and Dave went to his dad and they started discussing the best way to grill hamburgers and hot dogs. Marty again felt out of place, but soon Jennifer opened the screen door and quickly walked up to Marty who was still sitting on the bench.

"You look all alone, we have a few minutes before dinner is ready. Let's go to your room." Jennifer whispered.

"You know me so well." Marty smirked at her.

"Nothing weird, you weirdo." Jennifer said smiling as she turned away from him and went back to the house.

In his room, Marty sat on the edge of his bed while Jennifer sat up against his wall. She looked over at his guitar laying on the spot next to where he sleeped. She picked it up and plunked a few chords that Marty had taught her a while ago. "So, what happens if you can't get the time machine working? What would you do then?"

Marty looked around his room to stall for time. He noticed she changed her word choice from "when" to "if" and he was glad. Last time it felt more negative and it had started a small argument between the two of them. "Well, I don't know if I ever want to stop trying, this means a lot to me. Though, I guess..."

They both stayed silent. She understood what he meant. She set his guitar down on his bed and leaned over and gave him a hug.

* * *

Marty couldn't sleep. He kept thinking on the idea of, what if he couldn't get it working. He knows the whole idea made him look stupid and luckily, only Jennifer was the only one who knew about it, cause she would never say such a thing about him. How could he really fix up a time machine when he was just a punk little kid who knew hardly anything about science. Marty was glad that the things he needed to fix, were not badly destroyed and he was able to look at how Doc made it and try his best to fix it, or completely make a new one. That was all he needed. He got out of bed and got dressed. Slowly and quietly he walked over to his window and opened it silently. He really didn't have to sneak out anymore, but he was so used to it that he kept doing so. When he was on the street he set his skateboard down and started skating away till he reached the Lab. Inside, he set his skateboard down and turned the lights on. Jennifer was sitting on a chair. She was asleep. She knew him so well. He walked over to her and tried shaking her awake, but before he did, he smirked and kissed her lips. She stirred awake.

"Marty." Jennifer said sleepily with a smile. "I knew you'd come here."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." Marty said walking over to look at his work on the time circuits. "I want to see how I did with this."

"Well," Jennifer said getting up and walked to him. "How is it?"

Marty turned the circuit over in his hand. He picked up the old circuit that had burned out and showed Jennifer both of them. "They look quite a lot alike to me. What do you think?"

Jennifer took both of them, one in each hand and looked closely. After a few minutes she looked up. "They look exactly alike. This might actually work."

"Really? You think so?" Marty asked smiling and sounding slightly excited.

"Yeah, these look... where did you learn how to make a circuit?"

Marty picked up a book and showed it to Jennifer. "I found this in the library."

Jennifer looked it over and handed it back to Marty. "You really are serious about this."

Marty set the book back down and nodded his head. "I want to find the Doc. But I'll admit, it was quite awesome to travel through time."

"Yeah, it was alright, but I haven't had that good of an experience when I went through time."

"Well, when I get this going you'll have to come along with me." Marty said with a smile.

"That's what I was implying. I'm definitely going along." Jennifer said as she kissed Marty. "So what do we work on next?"

"Well, the time circuit should work. Did you fix the flying circuit?"

"No, it's burned out."

"So was the time circuit, but you made a new one."

Marty stayed silent. "Oh, I didn't even think about that. Well, the Flux capacitor works. But Mr. Fusion will be difficult to fix. I have no idea how to."

"What does that do?"

"It gives enough power to the flux capacitor so we can actually travel through time. Instead of using plutonium or lightening, we could use anything, even garbage to power the capacitor." Marty said looking a little sad. "Without that working, I'll have to use plutonium to power it all. Are first stop would be the future and get one, though Doc said their not exactly legal in the future."

"Will you putting this all on the truck?"

"I was thinking on it, yes. I can't think of anything else."

"Well, let's start fitting it all in. Do you know where Doc Brown put everything?"

"Yes, I remember."

"I'll back the truck in here."

Marty nodded and got the stuff that works, the time circuit and the flux capacitor, and walked to the truck that Jennifer was backing in. There was hardly any room for it in here, but Marty didn't care. He started to work and set the flux capacitor up. He went through all the parts that were wrecked and got the right pipes to the right area. Soon he had the time circuits and the flux capacitor in about the same spot that Doc had it. Marty had remembered that Doc wanted the time machine destroyed, but he hadn't seen the Doc in so long, that he couldn't help it. Besides, Marty has learned from past time travel experiences that it's usually best to not try and change the time line. Rarely anything good has come from it, though a few things had. Marty didn't want to risk it. Marty also had fixed the thing that showed the time of where one had been, where they are and where they will go. He picked that up and started taking everything out, like the heater vents, the cassette player and anything else and put the fixed version inside and had it all hooked up and now that was working. He got the new keypad that he bought and hooked that up.

The sun was starting to shine when Marty had everything set up. He had used almost all the broken parts that he could use and put a tarp over anything else that he couldn't use. She drove the truck back out of the Lab and Marty turned the lights out and shut and locked the door. He and Jennifer were now able to test it out and so they drove to the Lone Pine Mall and tested it there. Not many people were in the parking lot and with the straight stretch Marty drove the truck to 88 miles an hour and nothing happened. Marty felt extremely sad and started to slow down. He drove slowly back to the lab and by the Lab he turned the engine off.

"Who was I kidding! I'm no scientist! This could have never worked." Marty said looking around and away from Jennifer. He felt such an idiot.

"I think... it did work."

Marty looked at the date and it was still the day it was supposed to be. "What do you mean?"

"I saw these weird sparks, but nothing happened after that."

Marty hit his head against the steering wheel. "Of course! We don't have Mr. Fusion and so that means we need plutonium."

"How much do we need and how much will it cost?"

"Actually, Doc should have some left. He has a truck somewhere. I wonder where he put it." Marty started to think. "Actually, it would be here in the lab somewhere. I really am an idiot! What I've been needing has been here all along."

Marty jumped out of the truck and ran back inside the Lab with Jennifer following behind. Once inside Marty started looking all over for the plutonium. He started unlocking cabinets that Doc had, but found nothing.

"Where would you keep something really important?" Jennifer asked Marty.

"Under my bed, but..." Marty said absent-minded and then looked at Jennifer. "You! I love you!"

"I love you too!" Jennifer said with a smile.

Marty ran to the bed and looked under it. There was a case that had caution on it. He took it out and opened the lid and then shut the lid.

"It's what we need. But we need to get into the suits." Marty said looking around. "Soon people will be out, so lets hurry. You get the truck and I'll get the suits."

With the truck back inside and their suits on, Marty carefully took the plutonium to the the same machine that Doc had used the first time they had done time travel. Done correctly, the plutonium was taken and the danger had passed.

"Alright, let's hurry and get out of these suits. We do not want to travel through time looking like this. I've done that before and got shot at."

Out of the suits and that stuff back where they found it, Marty locked up the Lab and went to the truck where Jennifer was waiting for him. He got into the drivers side and went to the mall again. There was still not much people there. At the beginning of the track of where Marty would start, he looked down at the keypad and typed a new date.

"Where are we going?" Jennifer asked smiling and excited.

"Well, if it works correctly, June twentieth, twenty-fifteen, at six in the morning. Should be early enough where nobody should see us. I also brought this along." Marty said pointing at a thin suitcase.

"What is in it?" Jennifer asked curious.

"Something that Doc left behind."

Jennifer looked in it and saw lots of money, with dates on it. "Money! For each time period? Even the future?"

"He got some from then." Marty said as he watched Jennifer close the case. "Alright, everything is running. Let's go."

Jennifer took Marty's right hand and held it. Marty drove as fast as he could with the truck and soon they got there. The familiar lights came about and Marty quickly looked over at Jennifer. He really hoped he got this right, if he didn't they both could possibly die. Marty looked back in front of him and closed his eyes. Her heard three loud bangs, the familiar sound of time travel and opened his eyes to the future.


End file.
